The present invention relates to a programable channel selecting system used for television image receivers, etc., in which the channels to be selected by a tuner are stored in memories according to a preliminarily set program and the channel selection is controlled by this stored program.
In conventional programable channel selecting system, in storing data of the channels to be selected in memories for 1 week, for example, by operating a keyboard, etc., successive inputs are provided, with the time points (hours and minutes) at which respective channels are to be switched corresponded to the channels to be selected, while switching the memories' write addresses, and, then, the data is to written in the respective channels.
With this system, the writing operation had to be performed by a special procedure quite difference from the normal channel selecting operation. This procedure has been troublesome and complicated.